


Russian Magic

by vova175165



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vova175165/pseuds/vova175165
Summary: Villanelle and Eve are textingFor KE week day 3 - Soft
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	Russian Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Emoji possibly bad displayed on a PC in browsers based on Chromium (Google Chrome, Opera, Microsoft Edge and others)

Eve (Red Apple )  
  
Hi Commander - wanna see some magic? (Sparkles )  
  
?  
  
Come on! Write R  
  
No  
  
Pleeeease  
  
Ok  
  
R  
  
Я  
  
How?  
  
Magic (Smirking Face )  
  
Want more?  
  
Show it to me  
  
E  
  
(Sparkles )  
  
Ш  
  
Ok. That's all?  
  
Of course not! I'm a great magician! (Top Hat )  
  
Huh  
  
N  
  
Aaand  
  
И  
  
So how do you do that?  
  
I gonna teach u one day (Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Based on the old internet joke.
> 
> You can tell how Villanelle did it in the comments ;)
> 
> You also can find me on twitter [@vova175165](https://twitter.com/vova175165)


End file.
